


Lost

by ladyofbrileith



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofbrileith/pseuds/ladyofbrileith





	Lost

Sam ran her hand lightly across the empty bed. The velvet comforter was an elegant accent in an otherwise functional home.

A faint whiff of the perfume Janet used to wear, the one she’d wear to work to tease Sam, floated up from the bed. A sob choked her throat, as she realized that this was probably the last time she’d smell it, the last time she’d be here in the room that felt like home.

She pictured Janet’s frozen face, her eyes emptied of warmth forever. A mission of exploration had gone horribly wrong, and now she was alone.


End file.
